1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for lifting pallets of cases loaded with empty bottles and the like under the control of an operator and for the purpose of eliminating bottle breakage and reducing the manual effort required of said operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with know-type devices for unloading pallets loaded with bottles and the like is that these devices are not arranged for easy control by a single operator, nor are they easily operated by foot controls by the operator.
Another problem with know-type devices is that they are not arranged so that the pallets of cases of empty bottles may be mechanically loaded prior to the operation of the overall structure.
Know prior art patents which may be peritnent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 3,402,830 Sept. 24, 1968 3,488,065 Dec. 9, 1969 3,624,782 Nov. 30, 1971 3,782,562 Jan. 1, 1974 ______________________________________
None of these prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.